Whiskey Dick
by afullmargin
Summary: Explicit. M/M. After a few too many, even Faceman can't get it up.


**Rating**: Explicit

**Notes**: Written for Bad Sex Fic Fest 2013

**Prompt**: Someone has too much to drink and can't get it up.

**Disclaimer**: This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly repost or redistribute without letting me know first. Transformative or derivative works welcome, but drop me a note about it!

* * *

It was a time of celebration, a job not only well done but so well done they were practically swimming in cash to spare until they could land in the next city. It was a rare joy to get a room alone with his partner and a few bottles of very expensive – very strong – scotch that caught up slow and took a guy from behind without even the benefit of a loving caress beforehand.

Murdock was smart and stuck to a few beers and a steak before bowing out to go to bed early, and when Face climbed into bed with him a few hours later he knew what he'd be wanting. A strong, soft hand worked over his belly and chest – tracing over his skin and raking through tight curls as Face pushed in tight behind him, skin to skin.

"I love you baby…" Face slurred, kissing his ear with a little too much tongue – reeking of cigars and alcohol. "You know I do, right?"

"I know you do." He replied fondly, kissing Face's fingers when his bottom arm worked its way out from under the pillows. "You have fun with the boys?"

"Mmm… rather have fun with you." He bucked his hips against Murdock's firm backside – grinding against him lewdly his wandering palm made a beeline for his hip. "You wait up for me?"

Murdock grinned at the warm buzz of Face's breath on his ear despite the heaviness of his tongue, never one to turn down the opportunity when they'd been a while between chances to catch some time alone. He pushed back against the eager pressure; "Always do."

Face groaned, nearly a drunken purr, as his hand slid down the curve of Murdock's inner thigh and teased at the nest of curls at the base of his partner's cock – lightly stroking against the shaft. "That's my boy…"

His lover's hand was shaky, but he was trying and that was really all that mattered. Pushing his hips into Face's loose grip as he stroked him mostly hard – Murdock took the initiative of digging out the bottle of slippery stuff they kept stashed under the pillows when they might have a shot at something heavier than petting and nudged the cool bottle against Face's hand. "I got that part, man… take care of this?"

"Oooh…" Face grinned wider against his throat, dragging his teeth a little too hard over tender skin to draw out a hiss. "You want me, baby?"

"Mmmhmm…" he groaned, gripping himself tight when his partner's hand moved away – drawing out the pleasure with slow, even strokes that even in his sober mind Face could never manage without being too much of a tease. "P… please?"

His hands practiced, but clearly inebriated, Face stroked him open, dragging slick fingers over his entrance. "You got it…" He growled, nibbling Murdock's shoulder.

Murdock moaned when he felt the rough push of fingers inside him – not quite ready yet, but adjusting to the sensation quickly as Face spread him open. "Oh God…" he groaned, closing his eyes against the sensation.

"You like that?" Face pushed harder, adding a second thick finger to be rewarded with another low moan. "You want more?"

"Want you…" He gasped, spreading his thighs to accommodate the obvious offer. "Please?"

He never could refuse a request like that, and Face responded by angling his pelvis against Murdock's ass, withdrawing his fingers to guide the tip of his partially hard cock against the stretched hole. "Just a sec…" Face groaned, biting down into his lower lip as he forced himself in – pushing as deep as he could in hopes that it'd finish the job. "Christ…"

"You okay there?" Murdock asked innocently, slowing the strokes over his aching cock in anticipation of the hard thrusts.

"Fine… fine… just…" Face rocked his hips harder, finally withdrawing with a slight sigh. "Still working on it…"

"Working on it?" Murdock followed him, rolling to his other side to stroke Face's muscled chest. "Need a little hand?"

Clearly frustrated, struggling, Face stroked himself with a firm grip. "No… 'mfine…"

"You're drunk…" Murdock laughed, kissing his cheek. "It's okay… a little bit of whiskey dick happens…"

"No." He protested, "I'm fine… just let me get this working…" He growled, looking down at his manhood; "Come on!"

"Love you, baby…" Murdock whispered against his ear, squeezing hard around the base of his own cock and then matching Face's manic tugs. "Don't worry 'bout it."

He didn't give up until he felt Murdock shudder and seize against his side, warm wetness spreading across his thigh as his lover came – moaning his name in a raw whisper. "Morning…" Face sighed, digging his head back against the pillow. "In the morning, you're mine."

"Any time, darlin'. Any time."


End file.
